OUTREACH & COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT SUMMARY The Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) Outreach effort is coordinated between the Division of Center Programs, Administration & Operations (CPro) and the Division of Global Programs (DGP). CPro is the key unit for interacting with Center employees, the University, the local community and contacts nationwide, including media and the public, to inform them about the Washington National Primate Research Center, our vision and mission, research programs and advancements in animal care. CPro works proactively to increase recognition of the Center?s mission to advance science and improve human health by developing and implementing community, educational outreach and internal programs. The Division of Global Programs? well-established history of global outreach and conservation education is unique among the National Primate Research Center (NPRC) system, and the Division?s contribution to education worldwide is recognized consistently for the valuable contribution to the NPRC mission. A continuing focus is to extend the Center?s reach by expanding the WaNPRC public presence to inform researchers and the public about the expertise and resources offered by the Center and the NPRCs nationwide.